Ranko's Mad as Hell!
by The Nameless Author
Summary: Dark Fiction! Rated R for Cursing, Violence and Dark Humor. This isn't for the light of heart. If you don't like it tough. I am sick of people telling me to stop with the cursing. This is MY fiction. I want constructive criticism and that's all!
1. Chapter 1: A very bad day

Insert Standard disclaimer here. I do not own the characters of Ranma ½ and I do not own any other characters from any other anime that may pop up in here. Sueing me would basically be useless cause I am currently unemployed and do not have any money. 

Story idea by: James Lee  
By: Nameless Author

Thoughts ' '  
Chinese [_" __"_]  
_"Speaking while inside of Ranma's mind"_

Title: Ranko's Mad as Hell!!   
Chapter 1: A very bad day 

It was a standard day in Nerima, the birds were singing, everyone was doing their own thing, and people walked down the street as they did their daily chores. Kasumi was on her way home from the market with the groceries. Soun and Genma were playing shoji on the patio in the back, Nabiki was working on her ledger to keep track of the family finances for the dojo and the house, along with her business she ran at school to keep the money coming in to pay for everything. Akane was in the dojo working out her frustrations, because she thought Ranma was back to cheating on her.

Despite her suspicions, the youngest Tendo daughter was so far from the truth it wasn't funny, Ranma was currently running away from his various fiancées and rivals. It had been three months since the failed wedding attempt, and things have been slowly getting back to status quo, or what passed for it around Nerima. Ranma had forgiven everyone for the botched wedding, but he had not forgotten it…

Flashback

Ranma had woken up to his father throwing him out of the window for their usual morning spar. As it went on, Ranma held back against his father, as he had surpassed Genma a while ago. The entire fight went on for a few minutes, waking up everyone else who was still asleep in the Tendo house hold. First Nabiki woke up with her hair a mess, sticking out at various positions. After her was Akane in her yellow pajama's with fishcake prints, then finally Soun who looked like he had a hang over from drinking too much sake. Each one grumbling about the two martial artists fighting outside their home, so early in the morning. Kasumi, being the ever smiling woman she was, called out to the two battling Saotome's with her ever patented call of, "Breakfast is ready."

The pigtailed youth then punted Genma into the koi pond to end the morning spar and made his way inside to sit down and eat his food. A sopping wet Panda soon followed, but not before getting some hot water from the kettle and turning himself back into a human. Finally things got started off with the usual eating and talking at the table. Genma was still trying to steal Ranma's food as per usual, but Ranma didn't even allow his father to get one bite. Although, that didn't stop Ranma from stealing the fat fool's own food during their usual fight for each others food.

Nabiki sat there watching it all with her usual air of disinterest. What went on in her mind was the usual planning, scheming and other stuff she did. Also, she was pondering getting Ranma to pose for some semi-nude pictures in his female form to sell off to his admirers. They were getting low on money and she needed to get some new revenue in fast. Most of the old tricks and betting pools were not bringing in enough money to keep them in the black. Keeping to herself while eating, the middle Tendo daughter finished her food, then got up and left for school. "If you two don't hurry up you'll be late," she called back after her to Ranma and Akane.

The two quickly finished their meals, then got up and left the house in a hurry. Both of them didn't need to be late again. After all they had more than enough school work to catch up on, due to the fact that they had spent way too much time in China. Even three months later, Ranma and Akane were unable to fully catch up in their school work. Akane was farther ahead than Ranma, but she herself was still a bit behind, on the other hand Ranma was still struggling to catch up. Ranma still had to deal with suitors and rivals, while Akane was trying to keep from loosing her temper when the others came around trying to apologize to Ranma and get on his good side again.

As the two of them took off for school, each one was walking in their usual manner that they had been using for over a year now, with Ranma on the fence and Akane on the sidewalk. However, this peace was not to last as the distinct ringing of a bicycle bell could be heard. In an instant, Shampoo descended from the sky onto Ranma's head bicycle first, thereby forcing Ranma to fall from the fence and land face first onto the ground, surprised that it had happened once again. Shampoo smiled, as she saw Ranma on the ground, throwing her bike to the side she proceeded to glomp onto the pigtailed martial artist. "Aiya!!! Airen take Shampoo on date, yes?"

Ranma for all his martial arts skill could not figure out how to get the overly amorous Amazon off of him. This fact was not lost upon Shampoo, so she squeezed a bit harder and pressed up against Ranma even more. [1] Akane, who just couldn't keep her temper in check any longer, brought out mallet-sama and screamed, "RANMA NO BAKA!!!" hitting him into LEO towards the school, and this was the first sign of things going back to the way they were before Saffron and Phoenix Mountain fiasco. This left Akane grumbling to herself as she made her way to the school alone. Her thoughts on Shampoo and the others who were starting to get on her nerves more and more, but before she could get too far, Shampoo slugged Akane in the belly very hard. Afterwards, she picked up her bicycle and rode off in a huff, not enjoying Akane's attitude one bit. This left Akane grumbling more, as well groaning in pain, all the while she was mentally cursing Ranma.

'Stupid Ranma leading the others on... Making me think he loves me and continuing to encourage Shampoo, Ukyo, and even Kodachi!' Akane thought to herself as she got up off the ground, then continued walking towards the school. 'First it was the wedding with all of them showing up and ruining it! Then it was Ranma forgiving everyone instead of getting angry at them. After all that Ukyo started coming around even more, trying to feed Ranma more of her okinomiyaki and hoping he would choose her. Rubbing it in my face when she got to spend time with Ranma, having the NERVE to even go as far as saying, "I'm gonna make Ranchan mine, sugar, so you better just move along." The NERVE of her doing that and trying to take Ranma away! However that isn't the worst of it, Shampoo coming around at all hours of the day. Glomping onto him, force feeding him ramen, even going as far as to try and force him to take her out on various dates...'

The girl grumbled even more as she continued to think about what had been going on for the past three months since Phoenix Mountain and the wedding incidents. 'Finally there is Kodachi...' Akane shuddered at the thought of the psychotic gymnast. 'The maniac is still trying to drug Ranma with her exotic drugs and paralyzing powders. I even caught her in Ranma's room, after she had paralyzed him and was trying to have sex with him!! I know it wasn't Ranma's fault because he couldn't move, but that shouldn't have stopped Genma from doing something. Instead the fat panda just slept there unaware of what was going on.'

Akane groused some more, straightening out her school uniform as she continued to walk. 'Not to mention Cologne who found out what happened in China. Now she wants Ranma apart of the tribe more than ever. With the power he has, Cologne knows that the Amazons would be near invincible if she could get him into the tribe. Then the others like Happosai, who continually comes around to glomp me and Ranma, but the baka doesn't even do a thing about the perverted gnome. Oh sure he beats on Happosai for a little bit before the old man comes and gets revenge on Ranma, which inadvertently gets the rest of us involved! Can't that no good hentai even stop an even bigger hentai? No he can't, instead he just lets things happen!'

Akane was really in the mood to hit someone now, and she would prefer it to be Ranma. 'Kuno hasn't given up on me or Ranma's girl side either, still coming after the both of us without much time at all. He even showed up at the wedding with a steel katana! And what did Ranma do? He forgave the fucking bastard!!! Ranma forgave him instead of kicking the asshole's ass! What's more is, Ranma didn't even bother to try and call the cops on everyone who crashed the wedding. Hell, I bet he and Nabiki were in on ruining it from the very beginning.' Akane thought some more, and finally felt a bit better now that she had thought everything through.

-----------------

The Jusenkyo cursed martial artist was grumbling to himself, while he started to land in the middle of the school grounds. "Uncute tomboy… always malleting me before I can explain," Ranma grumbled under his breath as he landed. This had been going on ever since a month after the wedding was over with. Everyone from fiancées to rivals started up again, attacking or trying to get Ranma for themselves. After landing, Ranma looked around the school yard and spotted Kuno standing there in his regal pose he usually stood in. He was there with his standard bokken and samurai garb.

"Vile sorcerer, today is the day that I, Kuno Tatewaki, shall smite thee thereby freeing my pigtailed goddess and the fierce tigress Tendo Akane!!! For the sword of heaven is slow, but sure." Kuno spouted out in his usual way of poetry. "Have at thee!!!" cried the insane kendoist as he started the usual attacks.

Ranma was not in the mood for this and decided to just knock the idiot out cold with a karate chop to the neck. "Kuno, I dun wanna fight ya right now," he stated as he made his way into the school. When Akane entered the school yard a little bit later, she found Kuno out cold as usual.

The day went on with Ranma sleeping in class and then being sent out in the hall to hold buckets. When he was in Hinako-sensei's class, he was drained of ki and left there as punishment for falling asleep in class. It was the same old routine day in and day out. When lunch time came around, Ranma leapt out of the window landing on his feet. He went to sit under the usual tree to eat his bento.

As luck would have it, this peace was not to last because Ukyo and Shampoo arrived. Then the fates really kicked in as Akane showed up with her horribly cooked food for Ranma to eat. All of this was just the beginning of the troubles for the day, and Ranma was getting nervous.

---------------------

"Ranchan I made some Okinomiyaki special deluxe for you!!!" called out Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma's cute fiancée. Right behind her was Shampoo with a ramen box, wanting to feed Ranma some food as well.

"Ranma, Shampoo make too too good ramen special for you!!!" squealed out the purple haired Amazon, while glaring at Ukyo. Akane herself looked over at the other two fiancées and growled under her breath.

"Oh heya Ucchan, how ya doin'?" Ranma called out to his best friend Ukyo as she approached. Then he saw Shampoo and big sweated, as the purple haired Amazon dropped in to get in on the 'Try-To-Make-Ranma-Notice-Me-More' competition. Seeing this, Akane stormed over and thrust the bento she had made for the pigtailed marital artist into Ranma's hand.

"Well Ranma aren't you going to eat it?" asked the youngest Tendo daughter, who was getting irritated at this point in time. The pigtailed martial artist gulped and took the bento tentatively. Sweating, he opened it up and looked inside to see some kind of burnt food or what passed for it. Ranma had no idea what his uncute, tomboy of a fiancée had put into it earlier. Taking a piece of it in his chopsticks, he slowly put it to his mouth. When it got there, Ranma opened up and popped it in and then started to turn green, blue and finally spit it out.

"Gah, Akane your food ain't fit for human consumption!" the pigtailed martial artist exclaimed, while trying to get the taste out of his mouth. As the insult was said, it set Akane off and made her extremely angry.

"Are you saying I can't cook!?" she accused Ranma in a questioning tone.

Having that foot in mouth disease, decided to nod and spoke, "Ya, ain't it obvious ya uncute tomboy? I mean come on your built like a brick, legs so thick, ya dun even look like a chick!" starting with the usual insults because he was having a bad day. Plus being malleted earlier didn't do anything for his disposition.

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" Akane screamed and then whipped out mallet-sama and slammed it into Ranma's head. Basically flattening him face first into the ground, making a small crater.

The pigtailed martial artist of course started grumbling. "Uncute tomboy, always malleting me. It's not like I dun try and be nice to her, but she always has to make me eat her bad cooking."

By this time the other two fiancées had noticed what Akane had done to Ranma and started a three way fight. Shampoo and Ukyo teamed up on Akane for malleting the pigtailed martial artist. During this time, Ranma had gotten up and snuck away from the three battling fiancée's of his. Making his way back into the school, Ranma just went back to class for the day hoping it would get better.

------------------------

Akane's flashback to cooking class

The youngest Tendo daughter had been in cooking class that day trying as she might to make some good food for Ranma, knowing how hungry he always was at lunch. However, no matter how hard she tried to make something good for Ranma, it always turned out bad and horrible. Today was no exception as she was too busy concentrating on what Shampoo had tried to do earlier. Her thoughts were warping the actual memory but no one really knew that.

'Airen take Shampoo on date, yes?' Akane remembered a bit more accurately.

'Sure Shamps, jus' let me ditch this uncute tombitch over here an' I'm all yours,' she remembered even more as she started adding in the wrong ingredients to the food.

'Yes too too violent girl not good for Shampoo's Airen,' the food started to burn, as Akane continued to remember the scene that had taken place earlier today albeit a bit warped.

'Hold on Shamps gotta dodge the uncute tombitch's mallet.' Although that wasn't what happened, Akane was too busy being angry to notice what she was supposed to be doing.

'RANMA NO BAKA!!!' the youngest Tendo daughter remembered herself screaming as she slammed her mallet into Ranma, which had sent him flying towards the school as he had no chance to actually dodge it. A satisfied smirk crossed her face as she continued to cook and the warped memory played out in her head.

'Trying to take Ranma away from me you bimbo! I will make you pay!'

Shampoo had taken off after Ranma had been hit by the mallet. 'Shampoo have no time for violent girl, got deliveries to make,' Akane inserted into the memory. 'That's right you Chinese bimbo, run away like the coward you are!!!'

The food itself had been burnt beyond recognition, with various ingredients that would probably make one want to puke at the first taste of it. As Akane returned her attention to the food, she noticed that it was burnt, but she was determined to get Ranma to eat it anyway.

End Akane Flashback

Which had led her to trying to feed Ranma the burnt food, wanting to make sure it was good. The girl never did taste her own food at all, instead she just thought it was good because she cooked it. As well it had lead up to the fight with the other fiancées, while Ranma had slipped away.

------------------------

At the end of the day, Ranma left school and started towards home without Akane. He was already in a bad enough mood from earlier, it was no fun at all with all his suitors after him. The only good thing was that he had managed to avoid cold water throughout the entire day, but that would be short lived as Ranma knew he was a water magnet. He was now walking home when the first fiancée decided to show up, and that being Shampoo with the normal ringing of her bicycle bell, and her normal greeting of landing on Ranma's head.

"Nihao Airen!!! Come take Shampoo on date, yes?" this of course was seen by Ukyo who was just happening by on her way to open her restaurant.

"Oh no you don't you hussy. Ranma is going to take his cute fiancée out on a date, namely me!" exclaimed Ukyo, the heir to the Kuonji Okinomiyaki style of martial arts, not wanting to have Ranma take out Shampoo on a date, because she wanted to be the one he took out. This led to another argument and fight between both Ukyo and Shampoo, but that would not last as along came Kodachi, wanting to prove her love to Ranma as per usual.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!! You mere peasants cannot stand up to The Black Rose of St. Hebereke. I will prove to my Ranma-sama that it is I he should take out on a date!!" she called out while trying to get to Ranma. The pigtailed martial artist, wanting nothing to do with all three of them, started to run while all three started to fight amongst themselves to see whom Ranma would take out on a date.

End Flashback

The son of Saotome Genma was now currently running away from two of his legitimate fiancées and one demented gymnast who thought she was his fiancée. Thus drawing the attention of Mousse as he got away during the fiancées distraction with each other.

"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU TAKE SHAMPOO AWAY FROM ME!?" he screamed at the pigtailed martial artist before attacking with his hidden weapons.

The pigtailed Martial artist, evaded the chains and other weapons like usual and was trying to get Mousse to settle down. "Mousse it ain't like that I swear! She came ta try an' make me take her on a date!" he explained a bit loudly, while avoiding the enraged blind boy's attacks. It was his hope to try and calm the other boy down. Normally, he would enjoy a fight, but with how bad his day was going so far and how it was still managing to get even worse, he didn't enjoy this fight at all.

"LIAR!!! YOU WANT SHAMPOO AND WANT TO KEEP HER IN Y OUR HAREM, YOU ENEMY OF WOMEN!!!" Mousse yelled in a semi-delusional state, also a bit angry that things were going back to like before the visit to China. The girls were getting desperate to make Ranma want them instead of Akane, for Mousse was still pining away after Shampoo. He really couldn't care less about Ukyo or even Kodachi, but Shampoo he thought was meant for him and him alone.

The pigtailed martial artist decided that he had had enough, and if Mousse wasn't going to listen to logic before a beat down, then maybe he would listen after being beaten up. Thus Ranma leapt towards Mousse intending to finish this quickly. Dodging the ever flowing weapons from Mousse's robes, Ranma slammed a knee into the blind boy's belly. Then when Mousse bent over gasping for air, he delivered a double handed hammer blow to the back of the blind boy's head, holding back enough to not harm the blind boy too seriously. Once that was over with Ranma decided to bend down and try to explain to Mousse in a logical manner.

"Now Mousse, I'm not takin' Shampoo away from ya. She came after me an' it's not like I want her ta come after me," trying to explain it to him, but knowing it wouldn't work. He was too far into the delusion that Ranma wanted to take Shampoo away from him and that he had to fight Ranma to get Shampoo for himself.

"Liar… -cough- you want her for yourself…" steadfastly denying the truth that Ranma tried to present to him. In the end the pigtailed martial artist decided to leave the blind duck boy on the street for now, deciding instead to continue heading towards the Tendo home.

---------------

On his way towards the Tendo's home, Ranma spotted Happosai bounding down the street after a day of groping women, stealing their panties and basically making a general nuisance of himself. The ancient lecher was just bounding along with his bag full of silky darlings, when Ranma decided to help the enraged crowd of women that was currently following the perverted Grand Master of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. Ranma attacked with a flying kick to the bag the master was carrying, tearing a hole in it and allowing all the panties and bras fall onto the ground.

Noticing that his load had gotten lighter, Happosai turned around to see the contents of his bag fall onto the ground. "Oh no my silky darlings!!!" he exclaimed, as he went to pick them all up, crying the entire time about the travesty of assaulting innocent panties and bras. Doing this distracted the perverted master long enough to actually allow the women to catch up. The women then proceeded to beat the living crap out of Happosai with the righteous fury of women who have had their panties and bras stolen, along with being glomped on; leaving the perverted gnome bruised, battered and a little worse for wear. Ranma had been watching the scene the entire time and smiled to himself, until Happosai saw him and pulled out a bucket of cold water from subspace. "Sweeto!!!" called out the perverted master as he threw the bucket of cold water at Ranma. Being the water magnet that he was, the water hit Ranma dead on. Happosai then proceeded to forcefully attach himself like a twisted old mutant leech to Ranma-chan's breasts, snuggling them and groping them to get a recharge, as well to piss Ranma off.

"GAH! Get offa me ya old freak!" Ranma-chan cried out followed by grabbing the perverted master, and punting him right into LEO, leaving her all alone to grumble about cold water and the stupid curse. With nothing else to do she continued on her way home, it was getting later in the day and frankly she was not enjoying it. Late as it was, Akane would be fuming mad along with the others curious as to where she had been.

However, some of the girls she had helped out decided to stop Ranma-chan to thank her. "Arigato for the help, the old pervert was groping and grabbing us in the most horrendous ways," the girls explained to Ranma-chan, and the boy turned girl just blushed and smiled a bit nervously, looking around for anyone with a mallet. However, the pigtailed martial artist herself just nodded and took off very quickly, not bothering to say goodbye or even really stick around to talk, for she didn't want to be caught by someone else who might think he was cheating on Akane or the other fiancées.

----------------

The Jusenkyo martial artist was on her way home, now female, and not really enjoying herself. It was then that Kuno decided to show up, spouting his usual poetry for his pigtailed goddess. "Oh my pigtailed goddess, it warms my heart that thou hast gotten away from the vile sorcerer's clutches. Come into mine arms and allow me to show thee my love!!!" the insane kendoist called out to Ranma-chan while trying to grab her into a big hug and to fondle her chest from behind. [2]

Ranma-chan for her part was not in the mood to deal with Kuno and his stupid poetry about love. When Kuno got close enough, the boy turned girl slammed her elbow into his gut and walked away grumbling to herself. "Stupid Kuno and his poetry again…"

Kuno was left laying face first in the ground. "The vile sorcerer still has her under his control. I shall endeavor to increase mine efforts to free her and the fierce tigress Akane Tendo from his grasp…" he said before passing out from the pain, and from having his head stomped on while Ranma-chan went on her way.

Ranma was only a few blocks away from the Tendo Dojo when Kodachi showed up again. Having leapt down from a nearby rooftop hoping to catch her Ranma-sama on the way home, the psychotic gymnast instead saw that Ranma was now in girl form and snarled. "Pigtailed harridan, I will defeat you and prove to my Ranma-sama that I am perfect for him. You will not keep him from me anymore!!!" spouted out Kodachi as she snapped out her ribbons, looking a bit worse for wear after the earlier fight with the other two girls.

The boy turned girl, dodged each and every attack, weaving in and out of the attacks like flowing water. Moving ever closer to Kodachi, being very careful to avoid the razor sharp edges of the gymnasts ribbons, also careful to avoid the clubs that the gymnast sent out at her. Finally getting close enough, Ranma-chan hit Kodachi on the wrist to disarm her, then she hit a few pressure points to stop her from attacking. "Kodachi jus' leave me alone…" Ranma-chan whispered tiredly while using the ribbon the gymnast had to tie her up, then took off to the Tendo home.

--------------

After all the problems with the various fiancées and various rivals, the pigtailed martial artist got to the Tendo Dojo without any further interruptions. Having dealt with all the problems with the fiancée's and various rivals before getting home. As she entered the house Ranma removed her shoes, and then put on the house slippers. "Tadaima!" Ranma called out to let everyone know she had returned.

Kasumi having just come out of the kitchen with a kettle of hot water for the boy turned girl, handed it to Ranma, the eldest Tendo daughter smiling kindly the entire time with that smile she always wore. However, she seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on around her, this could be considered a bad thing. Although, that was a misunderstanding that most people had about Kasumi. She actually knew more about what was going on around here than most people would assume.

"Arigato Kasumi-san," spoke Ranma to the one girl who always listened to her as she took the hot water and poured it over herself. Turning her back to her male form, feeling the tingling sensation that was ever present when the change came was felt all over his body. Kasumi to him was a personal confidant, the person he could go to in times of great stress, like today she was here to help him out with the hot water and to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's no problem Ranma-kun. May I ask why you are soaking wet and a girl?" she politely asked Ranma, who in turn nodded and sighed a bit.

"Well… I got ambushed by Ucchan, Shampoo an' Kodachi. They were fightin' over me to see which one of them I would take out on a date. After gettin' away from all of them, I got attacked by Mousse. He thinks I am after Shampoo again, I've tried ta explain to the baka that I dun want anythin' ta do with her. Mousse called me a liar, I jus' wish people would listen to me like ya do Kasumi…" The pigtailed marital artist trailed off, trying to collect his thoughts. When he finally had them together he continued to tell Kasumi of how he got wet and female, "Next came along Happosai harassing women again. So I put a hole into his bag and let the women beat the crap outta him. I stuck around too long an' he splashed me with some water an' then glomped me. I sent him into LEO and continued on my way home, after some of the girls thanked me for the help. Then I met up with that fool Kuno while as a girl and so I jus' slammed an elbow into his gut and left him on the street. Finally Kodachi attacked me after I guess she and the others saw me gone an' all from the fight they were havin'. Anyhow…. I had ta disarm her, and then use some of the shiatsu points, I'd been learnin' from the doc before he left, on her. Finally I jus' tied her up and left her there so I could get home…" he sighed and trailed off as he finished explaining to Kasumi. The eldest Tendo daughter just smiled kindly.

"Now Ranma-kun it's not nice to lead the others on like this. You need to make a decision." Kasumi chided softly, trying to let him know that if he didn't make a decision soon things would only get worse.

"I know Kasumi, but.. -long sigh- if I make a decision I hurt two of the other girls, an' I also ruin two of the girl's honor," Ranma sighed more trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess with everyone's honor intact. However there was no way he could think of getting out of it at all without hurting someone. "Look I'll be in the dojo practicin', come an' get me when dinner is ready, ok Kasumi?" the girl just nodded and smiled going back to her house work, while Ranma went into the dojo to practice, looking disheveled, tired and about to collapse.

----------

Entering the dojo, Ranma saw Akane breaking bricks and just muttered to himself while standing there watching Akane break bricks. The youngest Tendo daughter was letting out a "KIYA!!!" every time she broke a stack of bricks. After a few minutes of watching, Ranma just turned right around to leave, not wanting to deal with her and her temper at the moment. However, that was a mistake, as Akane turned around just in time to see him try to leave.

"Where are you going, Ranma?" she questioned in an irritated tone, already suspecting that he was home late because he had been out with his other fiancée's.

"I was gonna leave ya ta ya brick breakin'," stated the pigtailed martial artist as he turned to face her. Wincing a bit at seeing the anger on her face, wondering why she was always so angry with him for the millionth time.

"So your going to go and see one of your other fiancée's is that it!?" Akane guessed of him, suspecting that was where he was headed, wanting to see the guilt on his face to give her reason enough to mallet him.

"Nah that ain't it Akane, I ain't gonna go out and see one of them. I was gonna jus' go into the house and wait until ya was done was all," waving his hands in front of his face trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Mmhmm… Sure you are…" very skeptical of him ever since the botched wedding, not trusting him as far as anyone should. A guy who had three fiancées in her book was very untrustworthy, so she didn't trust him as far as a baby could throw him.

"Hey it ain't like that Akane, I wouldn't go out jus' hanging off of them like that!!!" trying to assuage Akane's suspicions of him going out to the others. At that moment, Shampoo came crashing in through the dojo wall ruining any chance he had of calming Akane down.

"Airen Shampoo bring you too too good ramen, then you take Shampoo out on date, yes?" the overly exuberant Amazon squealed out while glomping onto Ranma, while copping a feel off of Ranma. Akane was now seeing red, as she saw the Amazon plainly grope Ranma, and did not even want to hear Ranma's excuses.

"Just as I thought!!! RANMA NO BAKA!!!" Akane screamed while slamming her mallet into Ranma's jaw, sending him into the koi pond and turning him female once again. Ranma got out of the pond and groaned a bit before falling over unconscious from the blow. It had been harder than most of Akane's hits to her head than before, 'Geez Akane must really be angry…' Ranma-chan thought before she passed out from the pain and concussion.

Shampoo however looked over at Akane with disgust and barely concealed rage. "Why for stupid, violent girl hit Ranma!?" the girl asked Akane in a tone of anger she rarely used.

"Because the baka was hanging off of you that's why!!!" Akane spat out at Shampoo, making the Amazon really angry. Shampoo attacked Akane with a right hook, followed up by a left cross. Akane dodged as best she could but took the left cross to her jaw, then retaliated by swinging wildly at Shampoo. All the time Shampoo dodged or weaved around the other girl's attacks, showing off her superior skill in the martial arts. However, Akane was not in top form from the previous fight in the day with Shampoo and Ukyo, this left her wide open for an attack. The purple haired Amazon saw this, so she punched Akane in the belly, just hard enough to knock the wind out of her, ending the fight early. However, that punch was just to cover the tracks. By hitting some shiatsu points on Akane, Shampoo caused the youngest Tendo's imagination go wild and making her even more angry at Ranma.

"Shampoo have no time for this, got many more deliveries to deliver. Will return later when Ranma wake up," Cologne's great granddaughter said, before taking her bicycle and leaving for the other deliveries. Akane was left on the floor of the dojo gasping for breath, and trying to figure out how to get rid of the other fiancée's.

However, Akane was not listening as she was already thinking about many other things and none of them were too pleasant.

'Damned that Chinese bimbo!!! Copping a feel off of Ranma and he did NOTHING to stop it!!! Just stood there and let it happen!!! Oh I am going to so beat him senseless when he wakes up!!!' she thought to herself, wanting Ranma awake to feel her full fury. This was lost on the pigtailed martial artist as he was currently unconscious.

'Oh that little slut will get hers too, the next time I see that fucking bitch from China, I am gonna beat the crap out of her!!!' Akane mentally ranted to herself, promising the Chinese slut a thrashing she would never forget.

Getting up, Akane then went to work out more of her frustrations on the bricks and practice dummies. Causing more damage to the dojo in her rage than she usually did, not noticing she was driving up the repair bill at all.

* * *

Ranma's Mind

Ranma awoke in pain groaning softly, he didn't open his eyes right away as it hurt too much to even move. _"Stupid, uncute tomboy… always hittin' me with her damned mallet. Can't she see that I'm not interested in the others?"_ he asked himself as he lay there on the ground or what he perceived as the ground, also noticing that he was currently male at the moment. So slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes a bit painfully. As his eyes opened, all he could see around him was an ever present grey mist. The ground he was on wasn't even a ground, it was just composed of that same grey mist, yet it seemed solid to the touch. Ranma decided to explore his surroundings a bit, and got up onto his feet. He swayed a bit from side to side, then groaned a bit more. The pigtailed martial artist was not in good condition, or so Ranma thought at the moment. _"Ugh… where in the hell am I?"_ he asked out loud to no one in particular, as he tried to get the headache to go away.

Finally, when his head stopped spinning and the pain was gone, Ranma started to walk forward. About 10 feet into his walk he came upon an invisible barrier, walking face first into it. _"Ouch!!! What in the hell is there!?"_ he asked aloud again to no one in particular in an irritated tone. Trying to figure out what in the hell he had just hit, putting his hand up to the invisible wall and felt around trying and determine what it was.

_"Seems like some kinda wall… Wonder how far it goes,"_ the pigtailed martial artist mused to himself out loud, while he walked with his hand to the wall. Making his way around the wall, Ranma found out that it was a complete box, and he couldn't find a way out. _"Great this is jus' great. That stupid tomboy hit me so hard that I probably was thrown somewhere that I don't know how to find my way out of. Dammit!"_ Ranma was now cursing his bad luck. He was really, really starting to get agitated now, being someplace he had no clue of how to get out of did that to him. Sitting down, Ranma started to think, trying to use that which he rarely used, that part of his brain that could figure things out that was outside of a battle.

---------

In another part of Ranma's brain was a clearing, it had grass, tree's filled with fruit among other things. It even had a fountain with water flowing out of it. Here was where the rest of Ranma's mind gathered usually to help him figure out a way out of his predicament. Today they weren't here to just help Ranma, no they were here to try and just end every problem he had at this moment. In this clearing where everyone gathered were various figments of the pigtailed martial artists mind. They ranged from male to female, strong to weak, and so on and so forth. Also in this clearing by the entrance lay the representative of the neko-ken. A black panther that growled at anyone who tried to escape the clearing. It was here the neko-ken was closest to Ranma's conscious mind. This was why it came out during times of great stress due to seeing cats, but it was also the reason why Ranma could not gain access to any other parts of his personality or abilities. Fact of the matter was, everyone was too frightened to try and get passed the neko-ken, for it was Ranma's worst FEAR personified. The thing had no intelligence really, save for it speaking one or two words here and there, but mainly it would growl, attack and harm the others. Each of the other figments or personas of Ranma's psyche represented a piece of him. Also, they represented people he had met along the way in his life. Ryoga, Ucchan, Shampoo, Cologne, and many others were represented here. However, the personas and figments had an uncanny resemblance to their counterparts in the waking world. Cologne was as small and ugly as ever, Ucchan still looked like a girl dressed as a boy. Each and every figment and persona had their own form and own ways of thinking, even the neko-ken was a good example of this.

Somewhere Ranma had read a book on psychological make up, and in the book it had said that, the Id of someone's psyche can speak but doesn't do so. It is considered the anger and danger personified. The neko-ken persona of Ranma's mind was the pigtailed martial artists Id. It was highly dangerous, barely talked, and came out to protect Ranma when it was needed, at the same time it also caused great harm when unleashed. Here it stayed until it was needed by being brought out by the fear of cats that Ranma had. The panther also kept the rest of Ranma's mind from helping him out in other ways, because it looked like a big black panther and extremely dangerous. What was left of Ranma's mind was in an uproar over the latest crap Ranma had to deal with. One persona in particular was really, really pissed off. It was one of the Ranko personas really, the most powerful one out of them all. She stood before the rest of the personas, using a microphone; Ranko spoke out to the others.

_"I am getting sick and tired of how people treat Ranma! He does nothing but sacrifice everything for everyone else and they treat him like a prize! Akane the woman he loves is beating on him again!"_ she spoke loudly to the others present at the gathering. Oddly enough the other persona's agreed with Ranko, not liking how things were turning out again. _"Now I know that we are here to help Ranma as best we can, but this is ridiculous! Allowing Akane to continually hit him with her mallet, even when it isn't his fault. I, for one, am going to do something about this, which of you are with me!?"_ Ranko called out to her fellow personas and figments of Ranma's mind.

_"WE ALL ARE!"_ screamed out the enraged crowd of what made up Ranma's mind. Most of them really angry at how Ranma was treated by Akane and the others, as many instances came to mind on how Ranma had been treated in the past. Shampoo always glomping Ranma, or trying to drug him, use magic on him. . Ukyo always trying to get her Ranchan to see that she was the best choice, Kodachi trying various sleeping and paralytic powders to make Ranma hers. Then there was Akane just hurting Ranma for insults or just telling her the truth about her cooking and feminine skills. Few of the figments or personas had any real love for Akane or the others who tried to make Ranma theirs.

_"So I suggest we get past that big c-c-c-cat… and then we go and help Ranma out!"_ stuttering a bit as she called out the battle cry to the others. A great many of them were very frightened about taking on the big panther that represented the neko-ken. Many more of them knew how vicious it could get. Oh it wouldn't kill any of them, but it would harm them and keep everyone of the personas and figments in line. Yet today they were so angry that it didn't matter.

_"YEAH LETS GO HELP HIM!"_ they all screamed out together, Ranko was surprised that she got this kind of reaction. She had half expected that most of them would run away too scared to even go up against the neko-ken, but as all this was happening, the neko-ken's eyes glowed with an eerie light. It was not happy that they were going to try and break away to help Ranma. The panther liked things as they were, Ranma always getting into fights, Akane hurting him and then him trying to make her feel better. Weird thing was, the cat liked Akane more than anyone else. However, what it didn't know was that Ranma was starting to hate Akane more and love her less.

Ranko just smiled as all the figments and personas talked amongst themselves. She did not however, let down her guard, for she was also looking at the big panther with a bit of fear and trepidation. That thing could literally make all her plans go awry and frankly she couldn't afford to fail. Swallowing big, Ranko looked over towards the others and tried to calm her nerves. _"Alright we are all going to attack the big c-c-c-cat… together and hope that at least one of us gets through! Now we need to decide who will go through to help out Ranma._" the female persona that had rallied every other persona and figment together said.

_"YOU GO!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT IT UP AND ARE THE STRONGEST OF US ALL!!!"_ each one of them chorused together in unison towards her. Their trust only bolstered her fading confidence in herself, because that cat seemed so daunting and the task so big.

_"Alright, we attack now and try to get me through. On the count of three… ONE, TWO… THREE!"_ she screamed out and directed them all towards the big panther. As the others went off to attack the panther, Ranko herself went with them crying out a battle scream. It was her hope to overwhelm the panther with sheer numbers, and use the numbers as a distraction to get through the gate that lead to the rest of Ranma's mind…

A/N: A cliff hanger here cause I think this is a good place to cut off for now. Next chapter, Ranma meets up with Ranko inside his prison.

[1] Shampoo is self serving here because of the imprinting eggs to make her a slave. Then Mousse used a mirror to make Shampoo her own slave basically serving herself, because upon seeing herself she started to serve herself. So it had some side effects, making her a more desperate to get Ranma and starting to force the issue. This also explains the reason why she was at the wedding, and apart of the destruction of it, which proves she is serving her own interests even more so than before the incident in China.

[2] Kuno has groped Ranma, when he is a girl, in the manga and anime many times.

Also I would like to thank all the authors who commented with constructive criticism. It really helped with this re-write of the chapter. Again thank you all who wanted to see it become something better.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of Ranma and Rank...

Blah blah blah, I don't own any characters in this fanfic other than those that I create myself. Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz video and all subsidiaries. So don't sue me for this fic. 

Thoughts ''  
Chinese [""]  
_"Speaking in Ranma's mind"_

Title: Ranko's Mad as Hell!!!  
Chapter 2, The Meeting of Ranma and Ranko; The Battle Ends

Ranma's Mind

The battle started as soon as Ranko had shouted out the last number, she was right behind them as she screamed the battle cry. Representations of many people that Ranma had met in his life were there. People like Cologne, Shampoo, Ryoga, Konatsu, and Akane and so on and so forth. Even a representation of his mother was there fighting along side the other parts of the half man's personalities. The panther itself was still lying by the gateway to the outer reaches of Ranma's mind. It had not moved a muscle since everyone started running towards it to fight the big cat. As they ran towards it, some started to scream in utter terror from the fear each one of them shared of the neko-ken. One of the first to not make it to the neko-ken persona was a version of young Ranma. He was crying and screaming for his father and mother. The mother persona ran towards him leaving the battle to take care of the small child. However, the Genma persona just left him there bemoaning how weak his son was. Many others fell to the fear as well, each one of them either a version of Ranma or someone who was weaker than he was when he had first met the person on his training trip.

Many were still able to make it to the panther guarding the gate, and one of the first to arrive at the gate was Cologne. Pogoing along on her cane she lashed out with it trying to aim for a shiatsu point on the panther. The cat just ignored the attack, because it had not even caused it any damage. Being the lazy cat it was, and also being a bit over confident in itself, the neko-ken persona just ignored Cologne at first. However that would prove to be it's downfall as the ancient Amazon aimed for vital paralyzation points.

Next to arrive was Ryoga who kept on getting lost in the crowd, yet managed to make it to the panther and the gate. Rushing in towards the panther, the persona of the eternally lost boy lived up to Ranma's memories of him. For as the lost boy was about to attack the panther he turned his head and got distracted long enough by the persona of Akane and got lost again.

Akane was the next to arrive on the scene jumping into the fray with powerful punches and kicks. _"DAMMIT RANKO I'M A MARTIAL ARTIST TOO!"_ she would scream with each attack she would make towards the neko-ken persona. The Akane persona being pissed off that she wasn't chosen to go out beyond the gate like Ranko was. Jealousy rearing its ugly head again when it came to the younger Tendo daughter. The panther however loved Akane and gently batted her away from the fight with a backhand blow from its gigantic paw. For it was trying to not harm the favorite one of the personas. However the giant panther started to get annoyed as more and more of the personas continued to show up. Konatsu, Tatewaki, Kodachi, Shampoo, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi, Nabiki, Happosai, Ukyo, Sasuke, Principal Kuno, and many more. Each one fighting in their own personal ways, Kasumi was using her vacuum cleaner to try and vacuum the panther up, which ended up causing it a bit of pain. Nabiki decided throwing out dollar signs from one of her ledgers would help. Therefore the mercenary girl threw numbers and dollar signs of how much Ranma owed her at the panther. It was a tactic meant to throw the panther off guard and try to keep its attention off of the other apparitions attacking it. Soun and Genma both cheated with their attacks, and if those didn't work then the two of them would do the crouch of the white tiger. Even the Kuno's were fighting in their own insane ways. The principal throwing pineapple bombs while Tatewaki spouted off poetry to cause the panther a headache then attack with his bokken. Kodachi would laugh out her insane laughter and then attack with her various weapons.

Ranko and the personas quarry was distracted and in pain both physically and mentally, also it was beginning to get very very pissed off. Having enough the persona that represented the neko-ken roared, knocking some of it's assailants off of their feet and tumbling backwards head over heals into tree's and walls. Some of them ran in utter terror, succumbing to the fear the neko-ken was instilling into them. Out of thousands of personas, only one thousand were left able to fight. The leader of this rebellion stood at the front line with her troops and growled.

_"Hear me! We need to fight together as a team; this fighting separately is not working! If we want to win we need to fight together. Are you all with me!?"_ the red headed pigtailed girl asked the remaining personas.

_"Yes we are with you! Please lead us to victory!"_ they all called out in unison, but some were not as confident as the others. Fear was starting to get past their own defenses, and it was making it hard to even want to face the neko-ken.

Presently the panther had various cuts, bruises and other wounds on it. Also, it was currently glaring at the remnants of the warriors that Ranko had gotten together to fight it. Trying to decide on a course of action stayed the neko-ken persona a little bit, wanting to prolong their suffering before knocking them out cold. It would not kill the personas; no it wouldn't because as much as it wanted to kill them, he needed them to survive. With no personas meant no Ranma and no Ranma meant no life. As cat like as the panther was it still knew that it needed them alive for it's own survival.

Finally coming to a decision on how to best torture them, the catlike creature sheathed it's claws, and closed it's mouth. Then it lunged at them intending to play with the remaining personas as if they were nothing but kitty toys. However, the personas had no such ideas on sitting around in one big group and being played with like that, and upon having seen the panther lunge at them, the apparitions scattered to the wind. Each one going in a different direction, some jumped up into the proverbial air, while others leapt to the side and even some dove under the lunging cat to get away from it.

---------------

During all of this, Ranma was beginning to get frustrated at not being able to get out of the invisible cage. He had tried everything he could possibly think of, that being all of his martial arts skills. The pigtailed martial artist had thrown out Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken's repeatedly at the wall with little success, therefore he tried just basic punches and kicks since the former had failed. After that he even infused ki into his attacks to try and put a dent into the wall. This was all to no avail as he could not even put a dent in the invisible barrier. Afterwards with nothing left to loose, Ranma then pulled out the Umisenken and Yamasenken Techniques. Those too were to little avail, but he had caused a little damage with the vacuum blades. Although they had done very little damage, the sex changing martial artist had a bit of hope.

_"So it seems ki attacks are a bit more useful against the walls then plain ol' physical attacks. Maybe if I try a Moko Takabisha I can get outta here,"_ he mused to himself. Trying to come up with a plan of escape, the youthful martial artist was trying to think of a way out of this. Although not many knew of it, Ranma thought a lot when on the roof of the Tendo's home. However, he rarely if ever came up with a solution to many of his problems and got caught in that vicious cycle all over again. Many people who did not like Ranma thinking, were currently frozen in the waking world hoping that the sound they heard was not the world coming to an end. In spite of this, the world didn't come to an end and those in the waking world went about their business, shaking off the strange feeling.

Ranma for his part started to channel his ki into his palms, getting ready to let off the biggest ki blast he could. It would certainly drain him, but if he could make a hole in the wall it would be all worth it. Taking some time he continued to gather the needed energy into his hands. Energy tendrils swirled into the ever growing ball of ki, golden energy flowing into his hands, and the blue aura flickered around his body. Finally having had gathered enough energy he aimed the blast at one of the walls and let it rip forward.

_"MOKO TAKABISHA DOUBLE!"_ the pigtailed martial artist screamed out as two sets of ki blasts fired their way towards the wall. Upon hitting the wall, the twin beams of ki met resistance, and for a moment it seemed that the wall would win in the end. Nevertheless, it did not win and the twin ki beams blasted a hole into the wall so big that smoke started to pour into the room. Ranma was on his hands and knee's from the drain on his ki reserves. Or at least what he thought was a drain on his reserves.

--------------

Back at the battle between the personas and the neko-ken apparition, the battle seemed like a stalemate. Those following Ranko seemed to be outsmarting the panther at every turn, and the panther continually tested them to keep them on their toes. It was very frustrating and both parties were getting tired.

_"We need to all attack at the same time. Attack it from all sides and overwhelm it with sheer force of numbers. If we can do that then we can win... but only if we attack together. On the count of three... One, two, THREE!!!"_ Ranko screamed out, and the personas attacked as one, each one attacking in their own fashion but as a team. At that exact instant, the Moko Takabisha fired off by Ranma blasted through the wall of where the battle was currently going on. Energy ripped through the wall like tissue paper and knocked everyone off of their feet including the neko-ken. It was like lightning dancing in the sky, beautiful yet deadly.

Ranko was just getting to her feet after being knocked off of them when she saw another persona in danger of being hit by the energy blast. The pigtailed girl persona of Ranma's female side got to her feet and ran. Pumping all the energy she could into her legs to get in front of the blast. At the same time the neko-ken was also running to protect the persona, its own survival depending on each and every persona and apparition surviving. Both of them reached the other persona barely in time, knocking the stray persona out of the way. However, it was too late for her and she was hit full on by the energy blast, knocking her into the neko-ken who had gotten behind her a second later when it was trying to help save the persona. The blast knocked the two into each other and exploded in a brilliant flash of light, blinding everyone in the vicinity of the explosion temporarily.

As time passed personas and apparitions regained their senses, there was a big cloud of smoke where the explosion had taken place. Some stumbled and others walked over to the place, hoping that neither the neko-ken nor Ranko had been killed. It would mean a lot of pain for all of them and also Ranma himself.

Not everyone had come to the place of the explosion, many were still afraid of the panther and didn't have the courage to find out of it or Ranko were alright. Those that did however were in for a shock, as the smoke cleared two forms could be seen. One was that of a cat and the other was that of a humanoid figure. Both of them walked out of the small crater that had been made. When the two came out of the crater both of them looked remarkably different. Ranko had cat ears coming out of her head and a tail out of her ass. The panther seemed a bit more intelligent and had a few human like features on its face. Its eyes were now human and it's body was smaller than before, although the panther was still none the less very frightening to all who were around it. After clearing the crater the panther just collapsed from exhaustion and pain. Ranko herself looked to be on the verge of collapsing herself, but did not and walked away from the panther not noticing the cat-like features she now displayed. Those that saw her like that backed away in fear, not knowing what had happened to Ranko and the panther at all. Some speculated that it was a merger between the two and that they were in cahoots all along. Others thought it was a freak accident caused by the energy blast itself, and even others thought that both Ranko and the panther were one and the same just two different parts of the same persona. No one really knew and would not know for a while to come. Ranko herself just made her way towards the doorway and left the field of paradise they all lived in. Many of the others could have followed but either were to afraid what the panther would do or were too tired and injured from the fight. Therefore Ranko left alone, the tail swishing behind her as she walked a bit cat-like towards the cage that held Ranma.

---------

Waking World

In the waking world, Kasumi walked into the living room to only find Ranma still out cold. It had been 4 hours since he had fallen unconscious from the actual braining he had received from Akane. Usually he would have been up by now but something seemed very wrong.

"Daddy do you know why Ranma hasn't woken up yet?" Kasumi asked in a concerned tone. Very concerned for Ranma's well being as well as the well being of the entire household as it was her duty to keep the Wa of the house in balance. Also, her concern lay with the fact that Akane always took her frustrations out on Ranma. If he wasn't around to receive them then the youngest Tendo would find other means and those usually meant cooking or more brick breaking.

"No I don't Kasumi dear, but he will wake up soon I'm sure." The Patriarch of the Tendo house hold consoled his daughter.

Nabiki however was not so sure that Ranma would be waking up so soon. The color of his skin seemed a bit too pale for her tastes. Even she wasn't so cold and heartless to not care about the house holds main source of income. If he didn't wake up soon, Ranma could be in some deep trouble and then even more trouble would find him. Trouble always found Ranma, whether he liked it or not and it was a sad truth.

"I'm not so sure daddy; he looks a bit too pale maybe you should call Doctor Tofu?" Showing only the slightest bit of concern, which she covered up quickly before anyone could see it.

"Maybe you're right Nabiki, Kasumi please call Doctor Tofu?" he asked his eldest daughter

"Sure father," Kasumi said cheerfully, her ever present smile on her face.

"Oh why did I have to have such a weak son!?" Genma bemoaned for the umpteenth time that day since Ranma had fallen unconscious.

Nabiki having done her part walked up the stairs, "I'll be upstairs doing my homework daddy. Let me know when Ranma wakes up, I have some business to discuss with him," the middle Tendo daughter said in a nonchalant manner. However secretly she just wanted to know he was ok, and once she was upstairs in her room, Nabiki locked the door then sat at her desk.

Putting her head into her hand, Nabiki sighed softly as she started to daydream about Ranma's girl side. Those soft curves, deep blue eyes, and that gorgeous red hair sent shivers down the mercenary girls' spine. Oh the personality could be worked on but still she couldn't help herself when it came to Ranma's girl side, and so she pulled out some pictures she had kept just for herself. Those she had taken of Ranma's girl side while Ranma was sleeping, or when the boy turned girl was not prepared for it.

"Why is it that I have to fall for someone who has all that I want except for one thing…?" Nabiki asked herself softly. Wondering for the umpteenth time as to why she had given up a prize like Ranma. As soon as she wondered that, the answer came to her in an instant. Ranma was a male only with a curse; she wanted a full girl all the time and not just some half girl who was in reality a man.

"Akane you really did it this time, you really hurt him badly. Knocking him unconscious like that…" the middle Tendo daughter said to herself while looking at the pictures of Ranma's girl form. However, she then put them away and went over her ledger and groaned deeply.

The ledger showed the profit margin and it was becoming less and less. The normal fights were not cutting it anymore since Ranma always won. Money was coming in but not as much as usual and times were getting to be really tight and most bets were now just consisting on how long it would take Ranma to beat Kuno or one of the other various rivals or fiancées. It was just not enough, even the blackmailing and other things like racketeering was not paying off. Now this little incident from Akane was setting them back even more since they had to now pay for Doctor Tofu to come and look Ranma over.

"Akane I swear if Ranma dies, I will make it so you suffer for it…" Nabiki said to herself while trying to balance the books some more. Usually she wouldn't think about revenge against her own sister, but with how finances were tight and they needed the money. That and she was in love with Ranma's girl form was affecting her more than she would ever admit aloud. [1]

----------

Back at the Neko Hanten Cologne awaited her Great granddaughters return from deliveries. Mousse was already in the kitchen cooking the food for the customers. He was battered and beaten looking from the fight earlier on with Ranma. Also he had a few more bruises from the old ghoul and he continued to grumble and complain about the old mummy and her strict rules.

Cologne herself was a bit cross at the blind fool for attacking son-in-law after all she had heard about what had happened at Phoenix Mountain. Attacking Ranma was foolish to say the least, with all that power and if he were to get angry enough to use it. Everyone around him would be in grave danger, she was also not happy that she had heard that Shampoo was trying to make Ranma hers through treachery. For if the pigtailed martial artist found out there would be repercussions and it would not be pretty. Cologne was not stupid as she had lived for 300 years and one did not get to be that old by making a lot of mistakes. Therefore she was very cross at her wayward granddaughter who was making matters even worse. It was not guaranteed that Shampoo would be the one Ranma would choose if things fell through with Akane.

["That granddaughter of mine has gone too far. I will have to teach her a lesson soon. Messing with people's minds the way she is only will make things worse in the long run,"] she spoke to herself in her native Chinese mandarin while serving customers. Not enjoying what she had observed of Shampoo's outings to the Tendo Dojo. Watching the intricate use of shiatsu points on Ranma and the drugging of Akane, this in itself wasn't a lot, but it was enough that the rift was getting bigger. When they had first arrived to get Ranma, she would have approved of this tactic, but now it was sheer folly to pursue it this way.

["I just hope I can head this off before it gets too far out of hand,"] again she spoke to herself before getting back to work. Planning on dealing with Shampoo later that night, and also dealing with Mousse for his disobedience with regards to Amazon Laws.

---------

Ranma's Mind 

After having fired off what seemed to Ranma as a ki blast and falling to his knee's, the pig tailed martial artist slowly rose unsteadily to his feet. _"Ugh… never felt this bad since the first time I created the technique…"_ Ranma mused tiredly as he made his way towards the hole in the wall. Being able to make out the cooling sides of his prison that had melted from the intense blast of energy. Tiredly and slowly he stumbled towards the freshly made exit.

_"Damn Tomboy… gotta be her food that's doin' this ta me. Never feel this weak unless I've been forced to eat her bad cookin'…"_ he grumbled irritatedly as he got to the hole and covered his hands with his shirt. Trying to avoid burns if at all possible from the melted slag. Slowly, Ranma lifted himself up and over the ledge of the hole and out into a vast nothingness.

Falling onto the ground with a groan, the martial artist looked around and groaned some more. _"Great… just fuckin' great… Not only do I get out of some invisible prison… but now I gotta find my way out of this grey fog of nothingness…"_ Ranma grumbled out loud to no one in particular. Wondering idly where his captors were at the moment, knowing full well they should be around here somewhere. He was itching to get back at them for putting him into that cell and all.

Taking a few minutes to rest and get back his strength, Ranma continued to look around. Also he tried to sense his captors with his ki, however he could sense nothing. It was as if the place was devoid of any life energy. This threw the martial artist for a loop as he tried to figure out what was going on. _"Oi… now this is just plain nuts! I should be able to sense someone!"_ Ranma complained to himself as he slowly got onto his feet.

_"Well I guess I will just have to find them the old fashioned way…"_ he grumbled to himself as he started walking in a random direction. Not knowing where to go as everything looked pretty much the same.

---------

Elsewhere, Ranko had just left the area where all the other parts of Ranma's whole personality were located. She was completely unaware that Ranma was also out and about. The neo cat girl was also curious as to what that energy blast was earlier. It was why she was following the faint trail of energy back to its source, unlike Ranma who had no clue as to how to follow energy trails at all in his own mind.

_"Now wherrrre did that enerrrgy blast come frrrom…?"_ Ranko purred out in an irritated tone of voice, not even noticing she was purring as she spoke. _"Best to follow it back to wherrrre I sensed it come frrrrom…"_ she said to herself as she walked towards the energy source. Noticing that the outside mindscape was a lot to be desired for, all the while she got closer and closer to the source of the energy. However as she started to get closer it started to move away. Almost as if it had a mind of its own, and that wasn't a good thing in Ranko's book.

_"Don't tell me I have a moving tarrrget…"_ the neo cat girl moaned softly and hoped it wasn't some kind of demonic spirit trying to get possession of Ranma's body. She knew the energy that had hit her and the panther back in the meadow of paradise had been powerful. However, she had no idea if it was pure or dark, even not a clue as to what fired it off in the first place. The only thing she was sure of was that it was STRONG and that was not something she looked forward to.

Shuddering softly, she changed her course and made her way towards the moving source of energy. It wasn't long before she caught up to the moving energy source, as she was faster now and stronger. Albeit she had no clue why at the moment, but she knew it was due to what she had been hit with earlier.

--------

Ranma was still walking along when he felt as if someone or something was following him. Then he also heard some soft foot steps as well, almost as if they or it were trying to sneak up on him. Having no clue as to what it was, he stopped and turned around, only to come face to face with a female version of himself. Although something seemed to be off about her. First of all he noticed that her eyes had cat like slits and made him back off slightly. Then he noticed the tail and the ears as well, thus making him back off even more. Finally he noticed that he was face to face with a female version of himself and started to panic.

_"Aaaaahhh!"_ was the only thing that came out of his mouth as he tried to get away from her. His past experience with his female forms not having been pleasant at all, having had to deal with his dark half, then the splitting incense. Also there was the time he actually thought he was a girl –shudder- and he never actually got over that.

_"Get away!!!"_ he screamed at the neo cat girl, being afraid for many many reasons. First and foremost that she was there, secondly that she looked like a cat and finally she was just there.

-------

Blinking a bit, Ranko got closer as the person or thing slowed to a stop, and was a bit taken aback by the fact that when the figure turned around that it was Ranma himself. She had not expected to see him at all in here, just expected to help him out without his knowledge. However… she knew this was a good opportunity to try and talk to him and see if he would work with her.

_"Don't scrrream like that!"_ Ranko said a bit too loudly with a purr, being surprised herself and getting even more irritated. She also noticed that Ranma was trying to get away from her. That didn't make any sense, oh sure there were times that other parts of him had gotten out and all, but that shouldn't have scared him like this. Ranko was just very confused by this. Therefore, calming herself down, she didn't make any sudden movements in hopes to calm him down as well.

_"What are you doing here? Better question how did you get here?"_ she queried Ranma in hopes of some kind of response but not expecting any at the moment. However, so her surprise Ranma stopped trying to get away and spoke.

_"I dunno… 'Kane hit me with that damned mallet of hers again… Next thing I know I wake up here, where ever here is…"_ he trailed off while keeping a distance from Ranko. _"So where is here anyhow? An' how did you get here too? I dun remember bein' split in two again…"_ he questioned her irritably with a bit of anger in his voice about the possibility of being split into two again.

_"Hey don't get angrrry at me Brrro!"_ Ranko said a bit hotly, knowing full well he had no right to be angry at her at all. She was not in the mood to deal with his temper at the moment. _"For yourrr inforrrmation we are inside of yourrr mind. I am an aspect of yourself. So sit back and shut up!"_ Ranko spat out at Ranma before trying to calm herself down.

_"There isn't anyway that you're apart of me! I am a GUY!!!"_ he screamed at the cat girl while shivering from the way she purred out certain words. She was really unnerving him now, and didn't want a thing to do with her.

_"You arrren't all guy as you put it. You arrre also part girrrl and you damned well know it!!!"_ the cat girl stated vehemently, and trying hard to get it through Ranma's thick skull that he wasn't all guy as he claimed to be.

_"Whadda ya know anyhow? You're jus' a figment of my imag… imag…of my mind!"_ Ranma stated proudly while backing away some more from Ranko, seeing as she had somehow gotten closer during their little exchange. He was starting to get really really nervous as she wasn't giving him any room to back up either. For every step backwards he took, another step forward she would take. It went on like this for a few minutes until Ranko decided to put an end to it.

_"Stop moving arrround so much! I am not a figment of yourrr imagination! I am you just female!"_ she spat out and growled while trying to get closer to Ranma. Knowing full well he was denying this and would take a lot of provoking to accept it. _"What is yourrr prrroblem? I'm not gonna bite!"_ she stated irritably, _"I'm only herrre to help you, you need it!"_ she said sternly.

_"I dun need any help from some GIRL! I can take care of my own problems! An' stay away from me!"_ he yelled at Ranko trying to get away from her some more. Not wanting the cat girl to get any closer to him than was necessary. Ranma hadn't answered the previous question about what his problem was because of the girl wanting to help him. Therefore the other question went in one ear and right out the other for the moment.

_"Oh bullshit Rrranma! You need all the help you can get, and just because I'm a girrrl has nothing to do with it!"_ she stated vehemently, still trying to figure out why he was moving around so much. _"I said to stand still dammit!"_ she almost screamed at him.

_"Nuh uh… no way I am letting some c-c-c-cat get close to me!"_ he said while shuddering at the word he had to speak.

_"C-c-c-cat!? What c-c-c-cat!?"_ Ranko asked nervously, looking around for any cats and especially the panther from before. Knowing those little demons could come out at you from any place.

_"You're…You're the C-C-C-CAT!!!"_ the martial artist exclaimed at the top of his lungs while turning tail and running away from Ranko as fast as he could. Not wanting to be anywhere near the cat girl now. He really really really didn't want to be there now, because he thought Ranko was feigning innocence about not being the cat.

Ranko on the other hand was looking at her own self and trying to figure out how she was a cat. It was then she noticed the tail on her backside and the cat ears on the top of her head. Taking on a few seconds to properly process all the visual stimuli, Ranko screamed so loudly that Ranma took one look back at Ranko and then ran for the hills. However noticing there were no hills he just ran as far away as he could.

The neo cat girl continued to scream and stare at her tail, almost fainting in the process. However she was unable to faint because she knew she was in Ranma's own mind made her continue to scream and run around in circles. The girl was trying to out run her own tail, that and trying to get rid of the cat body parts at the same time. _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFFA ME!!!"_ she screamed loudly as she tried to get the cat body parts off of herself. Twenty minutes later and a lot of fruitless running around, along with trying to uselessly get rid of the ears and tail, Ranko finally calmed down. [2]

After calming down, Ranko sat down to take a breather before going after Ranma. Finally after getting her breath back the girl went in the direction Ranma ran in. He had gotten pretty far, about a good twenty miles distance was between them. During the time she had sat down, and then started to go after Ranma, Ranko had started to accept what had happened to herself. She didn't like it one bit, oh she loathed and hated it, that and it still scared the crap out of her.

_"Dammit… I ain't no c-c-c-cat!"_ she repeated to herself over and over again while going towards Ranma's present location. Trying to reassure herself that she was not a cat and that she actually was still human or mostly human. _'Damn Ranma's mind… dammit all to hell and back. No damn Genma that fat fucking bastard!'_ Ranko mentally cursed the fat bastard that had forced upon them the neko-ken.

Finally having caught up to Ranma, while still chanting to herself that she wasn't a cat, she then pounced Ranma to force him into accepting her. This didn't go well as Ranma started to scream. _"AAAAHHHHHHH GET OFFA ME!!! GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!!!"_ he continuously screamed while running away from Ranko who was currently latched onto Ranma.

_"Settle down Ranma! I said settle the fuck down!"_ Ranko cursed at Ranma trying to get him to just stop and settle down, which was the wrong thing to do. Upon hearing her voice he just sped up and continued to try and get away. No matter how hard he ran, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away. He couldn't even let the neko-ken take over and it was his only viable way of escape now. Finally he did the only thing he could do, Ranma passed out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell face first into the ground.

_"Well… that went better than I thought it would…"_ the cat girl mused to herself. At least he didn't try to fight her. That would have been bad, and maybe even have caused some brain damage. She didn't know if it would or would not but didn't want to risk it; therefore she was relieved that this part was over.

_"Sorry bro… but you gotta stay here now it's my turn, don't worry things will be fine…"_ Ranko said while a sly and slightly evil grin spread across her face. The girl knew it was her turn at bat, and she was going for a home run.

-------

Waking World

Dinner was almost ready, and Ranma had yet to awaken, Kasumi had tried to wake him up with dousing the martial artist with some hot water. However that had not worked, all it did was change Ranma back to male form. During this Akane had come in from 'practice' and saw Ranma was still out cold. This pissed Akane off even more as she wanted so bad to beat the perverted bastard into a bloody pulp, therefore she went and got a bucket of water then came back and splashed Ranma with it to wake him up, turning him back into a female.

However the person to wake up was definitely not Ranma, no it was Ranko and she was highly irritated to put it mildly. "What in the fuck did you do that for you fucking bitch!?!?" Ranko screamed at Akane without any reservation for decorum or even politeness. She was really ready to take it to the un-cute little bitch for what she had done earlier, and now Akane had just added insult to injury on top of that.

--------

To be continued…

--------

A/N: Finally an update, if you complain I will shoot you for idiocy!! EFG  
Anyhow, cliff hangers suck I know, but I think this is a good place as any to stop. I know you are really looking forward to what happens next… but we will wait until later for that.

[1] Ok I have read various fanfics; also no one really knows what Nabiki's sexual orientation is in the anime or manga. Therefore I am making Nabiki in love with Ranma himself, however it is when he is in girl form that she likes him the most. Basically my Nabiki is a lesbian; therefore I hope you all will enjoy this fic as I continue it.

[2] Don't tell me you didn't see that one coming.


End file.
